Appeal
by Indigo Ninja
Summary: Hardshell is an insecticon that has power over all his brethren. While needing to release, he confides in an insecticon that is willing to do as he pleases. Rated M for a really good reason, full warnings inside.


**This is my first rated M fic between two Insecticons. This will be a threeshot. And I'm warning you right now that there will be ****potential** mpreg, some rape and a few other things. And it's something that a person would go "Indigo, how can you write this?!"

**This takes place shortly after Toxicity.**

**Rated M for a _very good reason._ **

* * *

Hardshell needed to release. It was easy, considering that he was the strongest. Meaning that he was the leader of all the insecticons on the Nemesis.

And he could do whatever he pleased with them.

Crawling on the walls of the room of his lair he shared with his brethren, he was looking for a specific insect. It was his mate, at least that's what the others called him. His 'mate' was a weakling. Couldn't fly straight, shoot straight, couldn't even fight properly. So the mech was his sex toy, that was all it seemed good for.

There were small hideaways in the larger room, for, other purposes. And the largest was reserved for him and him alone. Hardshell began to envision strange things that was only reserved for when he was in his room. Interface panel heating up, he began to crawl faster. The Decepticons called them beasts, animals, freaks. But they had their own form of social laws. The first one was to keep one's feelings in check, or they would be seen as weak. Second was that if one wished to show feelings, then to do so in private. Hardshell sighed and came to his hole, with his little toy sleeping in a corner.

He closed the plating to the door, and now allowing himself some satisfaction of his toy shifting uncomfortable as the soft clang of the metal door closed. Now in privacy, Hardshell relaxed noticeable, his shoulders slacking and a low, husky growl echoed in the room. Oh how much he just wanted to frag the weak insect. To let his spike invade his toy, and to enjoy the whole ordeal, getting dirty in the process.

The insecticon in the corner though, was feeling the exact opposite. It was weak, the weakest in fact. He was never given a name, never had the chance to earn one. although Hardshell liked to call him Toy. Toy never really liked the way his interface heated up when his master growled. How his servos ghosted across his chassis, and most of all, how he treated him. When they were around other insects, he was looked down upon in the open. But in the berth with Hardshell...

_No._ He would reassure himself sometimes._ He can't be like that towards me. A weakling._ Toy would always act in the opposite in what he thought to his master. Waking every cycle underneath Hardshell like some pleasure drone his less organic comrades would say, and getting rid of any trace of Hardshell's transfluid.

But his master seemed to be more drained than normal, maybe he would be more gentle to him. But he could be wrong like every other time, like Primus seemed to enjoy how this creature was being treated.

Toy felt Hardshell's feelers on his shoulder, a familiar signal that he was ready to be pleased. Toy uncurled himself a little, teasing the much stronger insect above him. But he was manhandled into position, Hardshell seemed to be very impatient this cycle. Toy sighed.

"What makes you so angry?" He asked in his strangely femme-sounding vocador.

"I found a Wrecker." He answered as he laid on top of Toy. "And he had Tox-En. I fell into a volcano, and shot him in the back of his chassis. Should be offline in a few cycles, and if that didn't take him out, then his poisoned energon should kill him." He continued calmly, too jaded to even think twice about what he did to the green Wrecker. His scars proved that just enough.

Toy stayed silent as his master grinded his warm interface panel into his own. But small sounds like that of a sort of whining came out of his vocador, they were pitiful, really. And they seemed to turn on the stronger mech above him, and it did the same to Toy as he buried his helm into Hardshell's neck cables, his own engine purring. This strange embrace continued for a few more klicks before Hardshell shoved him away, cooling fans running and the two of them gasping for air.

Toy could never really get used to this, his optics drifted to Hardshell. He had hoped that Hardshell would be more gentle, and it seemed that his wish was being granted. Hardshell came upon him again, this time with more force. Enjoying every second of it, while Toy carried out each of the pleasures that was silently given to him.

Hardshell brought his helm to Toy's audial. "My little Toy." He purred, ghosting his feelers over the mech under him. Continuing to grind his interface, he bit Toy's neck cables hard enough to almost draw energon. Hardshell's feelers at his chassis ghosted over the weaker mech's interface until a distinct click sounded, and the slight shifting of plating, revealing Toy's interface to the dominant mech. Toy looked away from his master as he felt something hot enter his valve, and his valve reacted to the intrusive thing, clenching at Hardshell's spike, every node being touched.

Primus how much he loved it, and it seemed his master had the same feelings at the situation. A moan echoed in the little room, and surprisingly, it wasn't from Toy, but from the larger mech above him. Toy smiled in his processor, he was making his master happy. He put his claw-like digit on one of Hardshell's shoulders, where his wings were tucked away in robot mode, and began to stroke them. His master arched awkwardly and plunged the spike deeper into Toy's valve, making the weaker mech squirm and moan under him.

Hardshell relaxed and put his whole weight on to the form below him, allowing his spike even further into Toy. And dragging his glossa all over the weaker mech's faceplate, getting him to the brink of overload, and himself as well. Both mechs became rigid as Hardshell overloaded into Toy's valve and into his gestation chamber. Transfluid sloshing inside, the two insecticons crawled away from each other.

Hardshell, feeling victorious, leaved his toy in the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Toy in the darkness.

Venting heavily and cooling fans on full power, Toy sat there, in a loose curled up position, servos over the lower part of his abdomen. Maybe just this once, he wouldn't get the transfluid out, he would just let it sit there. Unlike his comrades, insecticons could create sparklings without bonds, all that was needed was an interface, and if the one receiving didn't flush it out, a protoform would develop.

Maybe this was one way to earn his real name. If he couldn't fight, he could breed instead. Realizing that his interface panel wasn't closed, he shifted everything back into place, and fell into a restless recharge.

* * *

**Yeah... So any thoughts, likes, dislikes? This could stay a oneshot for awhile, unless I get enough reviews, or I will myself to write some more.**


End file.
